The Legend Of Night Raid
by NightHunter12
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang anak terbuang membangun kembali organisasi Night Raid yang harusnya ada di kehidupan sebelumnya dengan kekuatan imperial arm incursio ditangannya serta mata kebencian Sharingan dihidupnya dan kekuatan yang hampir menyamai kyuubi apakah Naruto bisa mendamaikan Dunia Elemental.
1. Prolog

The Legend Of Night Raid

Disclaimer : Naruto dan Akame ga kill bukan milik saya

* * *

EPILOG

"hai namaku Uchiha Naruto anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina serta kakak kembar dari Namikaze Naruko"

"kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa aku memakai marga klan elit karena aku dibuang oleh orang tuaku saat umur 5 tahun ,entah kenapa mereka membuangku mungkin karna kecilnya cakra yang kupunya dan aku hidup dijalanan , namun aku yang saat itu sedang tertidur dipinggir danau tiba tiba terjebur kedanau dan hampir mati tenggelam jika tidak ditolong oleh seseorang"

"dia adalah Uchiha Itachi sedangkan yang menyeburkan aku adalah seorang gadis memiliki rambut hitam sebahu yang sedang tertawa bernama Uchiha Satsuki adik dari Uchiha Itachi"

"setelah itu Uchiha Itachi menggendongku dan dibawa kerumahnya . sampai aku disana aku hanya bisa ketakutan saat Uchiha Fugaku dengan datarnya dan Tatapan dinginnya dia layangkan padaku"

"Uchiha Mikoto ibu dari Itachi menanyaiku kenapa aku tiduran di pinggir danau dan aku menceritakan semuanya dari awal"

"setelah mendengar ceritaku. mereka memintaku untuk tinggal dengan mereka dan aku yang mendengar itu terkejut dan menangis karena akhirnya aku mempunyai keluarga"

.

.

.

.

.

"namun aku mempunyai rahasia besar"

"aku mempunyai ingatanku dikehidupan sebelumnya . jika sekarang rambutku pirang jabrik dan bermata biru saphire kehidupan sebelumnya aku berambut coklat dan bermata hijau kalau tidak salah namaku saat itu Tatsumi"

"Tatsumi masuk anggota Night Raid yang mempunyai tugas membunuh orang orang kaya dan jahat dikota yang bernama ehmm HAAA aku lupa"

"aku yakin semua anggota Night Raid pasti berengkarnasi kembali. kenapa aku tahu karena aku mempunyai semua senjata Anggota Night Raid dan aku akan membangun kembali Organisasi Night Raid "

"namun dengan tugas yang berbeda , tugas nya ialah membangun kedamaian didunia ini."

"karena kami...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...The Legend Of Night Raid."


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Night Raid

.

by NightHunter12

.

Naruto disclaimer is Masashi kishimoto

.

Akame ga kill disclaimer is Takahiro/Tetsuya Tashiro

.

Rate M

.

Warning : Au, OOC, Typo, Gore (Maybe), Lemon (Maybe), NaruHarem!, NaruSharingan!, NaruImperial! dll

.

Saya Author baru, mohon dimaklumi

.

Enjoy my Story Fanfic

* * *

Chapter 1

"Itedamasuki"

"Itedamasuki"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Mikoto Uchiha Yang tidak mendengar adanya jawaban hanya menghela napas. didalam hatinya berteriak kenapa dia harus mempunyai suami dan anak yang selalu bermuka datar bahkan anak angkatnya Naruto Uchiha pun tertular sifat datar Fugaku, ingin dia meringis namun ditahan karena Satsuki tidak terlalu datar sih. Mikoto pun makan dengan tenang.

SKIP TIME

Setelah selesai makan Fugaku kemudian menatap datar Satsuki dan Naruto.

"Satsuki...Naruto"

"Hn."

"Hmm."

"Aku akan mendaftarkan kalian ke academy ninja, disana kalian akan berlatih dan setiap hari aku akan melatih kekuatan kalian berdua terutama padamu Naruto."

"Hn."

"Hai Tousan."

Naruto yang melihat wajah senang Satsuki hanya tersenyum tipis.

"besok, bersiaplah"

SKIP TIME

disebuah tempat dimana semua calon ninja Konoha akan lahir, Academy Ninja terlihat begitu ramai, namun keramaian tersebut langsung diam setelah guru berambut ikat dan bekas luka di hidung, Iruka.

"kenalkan diri kalian semua"

Sunyi

tak lama kemudian satu anak mengangkat tangannya.

"Namaku Kiba Inuzuka."

Murid murid pun mulai mengangkat tangannya satu persatu.

"Namaku Ino Yamanaka."

"Na-namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Yosh. Namaku Naruko Namikaze."

"Namaku *krauk* Chouji *krauk* Akimichi."

"Merepotkan, Shikamaru Nara."

"Na-nam-namaku Hi-hina-ta Hyu-ga"

"Namaku Shino Aburame"

"Satsuki Uchiha."

"Hn. Naruto Uchiha"

"namaku Akame"

"Sumimasen Namaku Shelee"

"Namaku Mine"

"Namaku Leone"

"Namaku Lubbock"

"Namaku Nanjenda"

"Namaku Chealse"

"Namaku Susanoo"

"Namaku Wave"

"Namaku Kurome"

"Namaku Esdeath"

"Namaku..."

seakan tuli Naruto hanya bisa terkaget bahkan Esdeath pun berenkarnasi. dia bahkan merinding sendiri saat mengingat dirinya dulu hampir *ehem* dengan Esdeath saat dirinya menjadi sub-force kelompok Jaeger.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk ditempat yang kalian inginkan" kata Iruka.

"Pelajaran pertama aku akan cerita tentang perang Shinobi pertama saat...

..."

SKIP TIME

Sepulang sekolah Naruto dan Satsuki pergi kedanau dekat uchiha Coumpond untuk menemui ayah mereka untuk mempelajari Jurus.

"kalian akhirnya datang juga. akan kutunjukan salah satu jurus Katon, perhatikan baik baik."

dengan ucapan itu Uchiha Fugaku merangkai Segel tangan.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu**

Fugaku menyemburkan Bola api dengan diameter 1,5 M. sedangkan Naruto dan Satsuki melihat jurus itu dengan takjub.

"baiklah. coba yang telah aku lakukan tadi"

"Hai Tou-san"

"Hai"

Naruto Uchiha dan Satsuki Uchiha kemudian merangkai segel.

 **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu**

 **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu**

 **To Be Countined**

* * *

HAh akhirnya kelar juga.

Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa menjawab Review dulu karena saya masih baru dan tidak tahu apa apa

dan saya membuat fic lagi yang berjudul **The Legend Of Phoenix** Crosscover Naruto dan Highschool DXD.

dan saya mencoba untuk tidak Mainstream.

baiklah saya pergi dulu mohon reviewnya ya

 _ **Sayonara~~~**_


	3. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Night Raid

.

by NightHunter12

.

Naruto disclaimer is Masashi kishimoto

.

Akame ga kill disclaimer is Takahiro/Tetsuya Tashiro

.

Rate M

.

Warning : Au, OOC, Typo, Gore (Maybe), Lemon (Maybe), Incest!, NaruHarem!, NaruSharingan!, NaruImperial! dll

.

Saya Author baru, mohon dimaklumi

.

Enjoy my Story Fanfic

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu**

 **Katon : Goukakyu no jutsu**

Ucap dua anak berbeda gender.

Sebuah kobaran api kecil dan api lilin keluar dari masing masing mulut kedua anak berbeda gender itu.

Seorang laki laki perawakan tinggi hanya menatap datar kedua anaknya (satu anak kandung dan satunya lagi anak angkat) yang terengah-engah.

"Cukup bagus untuk anak Uchiha yang berusia enam tahun" kata fugaku dengan datar. sedangkan kedua anaknya hanya diam saja karena masih kelelahan.

"Mulai saat ini kalian akan kulatih dengan **keras** sampai umur kalian sepuluh tahun." lanjut Fugaku.

"Hai."

"Hn."

"Pertama-tama kalian push up , sit up ,dan lay up 50 kali." kata Fugaku enteng. sedangkan kedua anak itu (Satsuki dan Naruto) hanya melongo.

"H-hai"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FOUR YEAR LATER...**

Di academy ninja sekarang sangatlah ramai dan berisik karena teriakan penuh cinta dari Hampir semua calon Kunoichi terhadap seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik yang duduk di belakang pojokan, sedangkan disudut satunya seorang perempuan berambut pirang diikat Twintail sedang menggeram marah sambil menutup telinga.

"Naruto-kun apa kamu mau jadi pendamping hidupku Naruto-kun" tanya seorang bocah perempuan berambut pink panjang, Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin Forehead Naruto-kun hanya menyayangiku." sela bocah perempuan berambut kuning pucat diikat ponytail, Ino

"Jangan bicara ngawur pig Naru-" kata Sakura dipotong oleh Naruko Namikaze yang tiba tiba sudah berjongkok dibangku Naruto.

"Kau. jangan pernah berpikir sekarang kau adalah Uchiha kau akan dipuja Naruto." kata tajam Naruko yang mendekatkan wajahnya didepan Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar Naruko, walaupun harus menahan darah yang mulai berkumpul diwajahnya karena wajah Naruko sekarang hanya berjarak 5 centi dari wajahnya.

"JANGAN BERWAJAH DATAR SEPERTI UCHIHA, KAU TIDAK PANTAS SAMA SEKALI."

"KARENA KAU HANYALAH **ANAK TERBUANG HOKAGE** JADI KAU ADA-Hmpph." teriakan Naruko tidak dapat dilanjutkan karena terkunci dengan mulut Naruto karena Shikamaru yang baru bangun tidur karena teriakan Naruko menyenggol punggung Naruko.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Satsuki yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menarik punggung Naruko dan menjauhkannya dari Naruto. tepat saat itu masuk Iruka.

Iruka yang menerangkan pelajaran ninja (ya ninjalah masa IPS) tidak menyadari semua wajah Muridnya memerah.

SKIP TIME

Sekarang Naruto sendirian didalam hutan dan sedang melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **Katon : Endan**

sebuah peluru api melesat dan menghanguskan sebuah pohon.

"Bagus sekarang hanya tinggal mengembangkannya seperti Jiji." kata Naruto.

"Oh iya aku baru ingat."

 **Kagebunshin no jutsu**

dua belas bunshin muncul dan membawa sebuah gulungan ditangan masing-masing.

"Kalian mengerti apa yang harus kalian lakukan." kata Naruto.

"Hai Boss." kata para bunshin.

kemudian Para bunshin pergi dari sana dan memencar ke berbagai arah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akame Side...**

Sekarang Akame sedang berlatih dihutan dengan pedang kayunya.

namun tiba tiba datang Naruto(Bunshin) dengan membawa gulungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto-Kun." tanya Akame.

"Aku hanya memberikan hadiah." setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto kemudian membuka gulungan itu dan...

Poofth

munculah pedang dan sebuah kertas.

"Apa ini." Tanya Akame dengan polos.

"Itu pedang Akame-Chan." Sedangkan Naruto Sweatdrop melihat Akame masih tidak berubah.

"Arigatou."

"Hn. Jaa ne." Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang dengan asap

Poofth

"Kertas apa ini." tanya Akame entah pada siapa.

 **Imperial Arm's : Murasame**

 **.**

 **Katana panjang yang memiliki kutukan**

 **.**

 **Jika terkena satu Sayatan maka dia akan mati karena Kutukan**

"Jadi pedang ini dapat membunuh orang dengan satu sayatan ya." kata Akame.

"Berarti aku harus meningkatkan kecepatanku." lanjut Akame dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mine Side...**

Seorang bocah perempuan berambut pink diikat dua sedang berada dibukit belakang Academy ninja.

"Nanananna-Kyaa tolong." pekik ketika sesosok bayangan hitam menepuk pundaknya.

"Woi enak aja aku hanya mau menemuimu." sinis Naruto. (walau dihatinya sangat rindu pada Mine karena mati saat menyelamatkannya dulu)

"Kau pasti mau mencuri ciuman pertamakukan, sama seperti yang kau lakukan pada Naruko." tuduh Mine dengan wajah memerah dan menutupi mulutnya.

"Arrrghh terserah kau saja, ini kuberi sesuatu." Bunshin itu pun pergi dengan asap.

Poofth

muncul sebuah senjata aneh dan sebuah kertas yang diambil Mine.

 **Imperial Arm's : Pumpkin**

 **.**

 **Senapan Laser laras panjang beserta perlengkapannya**

 **.**

 **Jika semakin terdesak maka Senjata ini akan bertambah kuat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Shelle Side...**

Seorang bocah perempuan berambut ungu panjang membaca kertas.

 **Imperial Arm's : Extase  
**

 **.**

 **Gunting besar yang muat ditaruh dipunggung**

 **.**

 **Memiliki Bilah yang tajam bahkan mampu memotong gunung**

 **Lubbock Side...**

Seorang Bocah laki laki berambut hijau.

 **Imperial Arm's : Cross Tail  
**

 **.**

 **cakar besi yang dapat membuat benang dengan sangat cepat**

 **.**

 **Benang yang sangat tajam merivali Extase dan dapat dibentuk**

 **Leone Side...  
**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut kuning pendek

 **Imperial Arm's : Lionelle  
**

 **.**

 **Sebuah sabuk ketat berkepala singa**

 **.**

 **Dapat merubah pengguna memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan seperti Singa**

 **Nanjenda and Susanoo Side...**

 **Imperial Arm's : Susano'o  
**

 **.**

 **Sebuah kepingan berlambang magatama "9" didada Susanoo**

 **.**

 **Memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat dan dapat meningkatkan kekuatan majikannya**

 **Chealse Side...**

Seorang gadis berambut caramel.

 **Imperial Arm's : Gaea Foundation**

 **.**

 **Sebuah kotak Make up berdandan**

 **.**

 **dapat menyamar dengan sempurna 100x lebih hebat dari henge biasa**

 **Esdeath Side...**

Seorang Gadis berambut Biru muda.

 **Imperial Arm's : Demon Extract  
**

 **.**

 **Sebuah guci pemanggil Monster Beast**

 **.**

 **Memiliki elemen Es yang sangat dingin**

 **Kurome Side...**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepundak.

 **Imperial Arm's : Yatsufusa  
**

 **.**

 **Sebuah katana panjang**

 **.**

 **memiliki kemampuan membangkitkan delapan orang yang telah dibunuh menggunakan pedang ini**

 **Wave Side...**

Seorang bocah lelaki berambut biru.

 **Imperial Arm's : Grand Chariot  
**

 **.**

 **Sebuah pedang biru tajam**

 **.**

 **Dapat menggunakan Armor Biru tua dan bisa terbang**

Sedangkan di Naruto

"Saatnya berlatih menggunakan **Incursio"** semangat Naruto.

 **Imperial Arm's : Incursio  
**

 **.**

 **Sebuah pedang pendek berwarna putih dan ada rantai**

 **.**

 **Dapat menggunakan Armor putih dan bisa Invisible**

 **"INCURSIO"**

 **To Be Countined  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maaf kalau ada masalah dengan Wordnya

kalau mau kasih saran aku mau kok dengarkan

identitas aku;

 **Nama : Rendy Widiawan**

 **Gender : Laki Laki**

 **Umur : 15**

 **Kota : Sidoarjo**

 **Kelas : 3 SMP**

 **Sekolah : SMP PGRI (rahasia) Sidoarjo**

Itu data tidak lengkap saya

baiklah Mohon Reviewnya ya

Sayounara~~~~

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 3

The Legend of Night Raid

Chapter 3-Genin

Academy Ninja

Kini Diadakan Pembagian Tim oleh Iruka.

"Team 1..."

"Team 7 Namikaze Naruko, Uchiha Satsuki dan Haruno Sakura dengan Pembimbing Hatake Kakashi"

'Waah kenapa setim dengan Teme sih' Batin Naruko.

'Tidak Setim dengan Nii-San ya' Batin Satsuki.

'Cha tidak bersama Naruto-Kun tapi tidak papa bersama 2 ROTY ini' Batin Sakura.

"Team 8 Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino dan Hyuuga Hinata pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai"

'Ti-tidak ber-bersama Na-naruto-kun' batin You-Know-Who.

"Team 9 Sudah ada jadi lanjutkan"

"Team 10 Nara Shikamaru,Akimichi Chouji dan Yamanaka Ino pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma"

'Cih bersama Wanita Merepotkan' Batin You-Know-Who.

'Krauk Krauk Krauk'

'AAHHH Tidak bersama Naruto-Kun malah bersama 2 Pecundang ini'

"Team 11 Uchiha Naruto,Akame dan Mine"

"Team 12 Lubbock,Shelle dan Leone"

"Team 13 Nanjenda,Susano'o dan Chealsea"

"Team 14 Esdeath, Wave dan Kurome...Bagi team 11,12,13 dan 14 akan dibimbing Oleh Sandaime Hokage dan Shimura Danzo secara Privat dan sekarang kalian pergi keAtas Tebing Patung Hokage"

"Team lainnya selain Team 11 sampai 14 tunggu disini"

.

.

Kumpulan Anggota Night Raid kini duduk sejajar dan Dihadapan mereka ada 2 Pria Tua yang sudah pernah melewati Perang Shinobi ke-2 dan ke-3.

"Katakan Nama,Hobi,Kesukaan dan Impian kalian" Suruh Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kemudian secara satu-persatu mereka mengatakannya.

"Namaku Esdeath, Suka Es dan Naruto, Yang tidak kusuka Kejahatan, Hoby Berlatih dan Impian Menjadi yang terkuat dan Mendamaikan Dunia"

"Sumimasen Namaku Shelle, Suka Membantu, Tidak suka Orang Mesum..." Hiruzen Terbatuk tiba-tiba. "...Hobby berlatih dan Impian Mendamaikan dunia"

"Namaku Lubbock, Suka Jebakan, Tidak suka Orang Tampan, Hobby Menajamkan Benang dan Impian sama dengan Shelle"

"Namaku Leone, Suka Darah,Sake dan Kejutan, Tidak suka Dikejutkan, Hobby Memukul sesuatu dan Impian sama"

"Namaku Mine, Suka Pumpkin, Tidak suka Orang Lemah, Hobby menembak dan Impian Sama"

"Namaku Nanjenda, Suka Kesetiaan, tidak Suka orang Kaya yang Tamak, Hobby berlatih dan Impian Membangkitkan Night Raid dan Mendamaikan Dunia"

"Namaku Susano'o, Suka, tidak suka, Hobby, Impian sama dengan Nanjenda-Sama"

"Namaku Wave, Suka Wanita Cantik, Tidak suka Perang, Hobby Berlatih dan Impian Sama"

"Namaku Akame, Suka Naruto-Kun,Kurome-Chan dan Murasame, Tidak suka Orang yang menyakiti temanku, Hobby latihan dan memasak, Impian Sama dengan Nanjenda"

"Namaku Kurome, suka Nee-Chan dan Yatsufusa, tidak Suka sama dengan Nee-Chan, Hobby Latihan dan Impian sama dengan Nee-Chan."

"Namaku Chealsea, Suka Menyusup dan menjahili Mine, tidak Suka orang Sadis, Hobby Make-Up dan Impian Sama"

" Naruto, Suka Satsuki-Chan, Tidak suka Orang yang melihat sesuatu dari sampulnya dan Impian Membangkitkan Night Raid."

Sarutobi Hiruzen dan Shimura Danzo hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar Perkenalan ke-12 Murid Baru mereka...

Hiruzen yang penasaran akan Night Raid yang disebutkan Sebagian Muridnya bertanya. "Kalau boleh tahu, Apa itu Night Raid ?

Leone dengan Polos menjawab. "Night Raid adalah Nama Grup kami yang akan Membunuh Pejabat-Pejabat Korupsi dan Ak-Hmmph" Mulutnya segera disumbat oleh Nanjenda dan Lubbock.

"Diam Leone"

Hiruzen Mengela napasnya. "Kalau begitu Team 11, 12, 13 dan 14 akan diubah menjadi 1 Team yaitu Team Night Raid." Ucap hiruzen mengejutkan Para Genin. "Dan untuk Tes menjadi Genin seutuhnya kalian diharap Menunjukan kemampuan Masing-Masing untuk melawan Kami."

"Serang dengan niat membunuh." Lanjut Danzo.

"T-ta-tapi."

"Ayolah Mine begitu saja Takut." Ejek Naruto pada Mine yang sedang Ragu.

"BAAKAA BAGAIMANA KITA BISA MENANG MELAWAN MANTAN HOKAGE DAN PEMIMPIN ANBU ROOT HAAAAA"

"Tenang Saja kami tidak akan membunuh kalian." Tenang Hiruzen sambil terkekeh melihat Anak terbuang Hokage sedang Bertengkar dengan Gadis berambut Pink.

Kemudian Team Night Raid menjauh dari Kedua Ninja Senior itu hingga berjarak 5 Meter.

"Waktunya sampai jam 17.00...Pertandingan dimulai sekarang."

Secara Cepat Akame dan Kurome mengeluarkan pedang dan Berlari cepat kearah 2 Ninja Rank-S itu.

Pedang akame ditahan oleh Kunai Hiruzen dan Pedang Kurome ditahan Oleh Pedang Angin Danzo.

Kori no Kyu

Esdeath dengan cepat membuat Bola Es diameter 2 Meter diatas Hiruzen dan Danzo yang membelalakan Matanya. Akame dan Kurome segera mundur.

Hiruzen dan Danzo menghindar kedua arah yang berbeda.

"Hyoton...Aku tidak menyangka ada Ninja Konoha yang bisa membangkitkan Kekei Genkai Hyoton." Puji Hiruzen.

Naruto lalu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi lalu ditancapkan ditanah dengan keras.

Kraakkh

INCURSIO

Sebuah Armor Putih dan Jubah putih dibelakang menyelimuti Tubuh Naruto serta Tombak putih dengan Ujung Berbentuk Segitiga berwarna Merah. Wave yang tidak ingin kalah juga melakukan Hal yang sama.

GRAND CHARIOT

Sebuah Armor dan Sayap mekanik Biru juga menutupi Tubuh Wave sampai kepala. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Wave kini menambah kejutan dalam diri Hiruzen dan Danzo. Naruto yang melihat Kelengahan Hiruzen langsung memukul dada Hiruzen hingga terpental 3 Meter sedangkan Wave terbang Cepat kearah Danzo dan...

Grand Shot

... menembakkan 2 Bola biru kecil. Danzo segera menghidar...

Duarhh

Duarhh

2 Lubang dengan lebar 1 Meter tercipta akibat serangan Wave. Danzo segera merapal segel...

Futon : Kazekiri

Puluhan belati angin mengarah pada Wave. Susano'o Berdiri dihadapan Wave dan Memutarkan Tongkatnya kedepan untuk menangkis Belati Angin tersebut.

Trank

Trank

Trank

Trank

Setelah Belati angin itu Habis Susano'o menembakan Petir dari tongkatnya.

Rai no Endan

Danzo segera menghindar denganShunshin dan muncul jauh dari situ.

"Kerja sama mereka sangat baik ditambah kekuatan Aneh Mereka...mungkin mereka Adalah Rooky paling Kuat dalam angkatannya kalau dilihat dari kerja samanya."

"Terima kasih"

Buugh

Danzo yang kaget tidak sempat menghindar dari Tinjuan seseorang hingga membuatnya terlempar 9 Meter. Danzo melihat siapa yang memukulnya, ternyata Leone tapi Rambut Kuning yang tadinya Sebahu menjadi panjang Sepinggang sedangkan Tangannya berubah seperti Tangan Seekor Singa.

"Tinjuan yang Ku-"

Cross Spear

Sebuah Tombak Berwarna Silver mencoba menusuk Danzo tapi Danzo yang sudah pernah mengalami Peperangan 2 Kali tidak akan mudah Mati seperti ini... Buktinya Tombak tadi berhasil dihindari walaupun Pipi sang Yami No Shinobi kini tergores dan berdarah.

"Lubbock, Shelle, Susano'o." Ucap Leone melihat kedatangan Temannya.

Jessth

Danzo segera meloncat kedahan pohon saat instingnya berteriak menghindar. Sebuah Kepalan tangan Besi meluncur dari tangan Nanjenda dan Hampir mengenai Danzo.

"Kalian mempunyai kekuatan yang Hebat untuk melindungi desa Konoha... Tapi sekarang aku akan mulai serius." Ucap Danzo dengan 1 mata Tajam dan melakukan Handseal membuat Leone, Nanjenda, Susano,o, Shelle dan Lubbock waspada.

Futon : Shinkuka

Peluru-Peluru angin melaju Cepat kearah Team 12 dan 13. Susano'o kembali maju dan memutar Tongkatnya, Namun...

Jleebs

Jleebs

Jleebs

Peluru-Peluru angin itu menghancurkan Tongkat Susano'o sehingga membuat Susano'o terkena serangan hingga Berdarah disekujur tubuhnya lalu pingsan. Nanjenda langsung mendekat kearah Susano'o dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Tenang saja dia cuma pingsan walau Lukanya Psrah." setelah mengatakan itu Danzo kembali menciptakan Handseal dan Melempar 3 Fuma Shuriken yang diselimuti Cakra Angin.

'Apa dia ingin membunuh kami.' Batin Nanjenda Kesal karena dia tahu Cakra Angin dapat memotong apapun termasuk Baja. Shelle kemudian mengambil Gunting besarnya dipunggung dan berlari keDanzo. 3 Fuma Shuriken dan Shelle sudah dekat...

Cliing

Cliing

Cliing

Sepertinya Ketajaman dari Imperial Arm's : Extase tidak perlu diragukan lagi hingga memotong 3 Fuma Suriken berlapis Cakra Angin. Namun, Danzo telah menyelesaikan Handsealnya.

Futon : Kamikaze

Angin Puyu atau Tornado tercipta dan meluluh lantahkan Hutan. Dan menerjang Genin Baru itu.

Wuushh

Tornado yang tercipta selama 5 menit itu membuat 1/10 Hutan disana menjadi Gundul. Sedangkan dari 4 Genin tersisa kini hanya Leone lah yang bisa bertahan walaupun tidak mampu bergerak.

Danzo hendak pergi keLeone tapi dia merasakan Cakra Hiruzen dibelakangnya. Hiruzen kini seperti biasa seakan Tidak melakukan pertarungan.

"Kau Keterlaluan dengan Muridmu Hanzo."

"Bagaimana Anak Lawanmu."

"Mereka semua Hebat dan Kuat hingga membuatku terdesak... Hei apa itu dilehermu." Kata Hiruzen sambil mendekati Danzo. Danzo sendiri diam tapi saat Hiruzen dibelakangnya dan menyentuh Leher belakangnya.

Jleebs

Sebuah Jarum menancap tepat diLeher belakang atau lebih tepatnya Titik Hubungan Otak dengan Tubuh sehingga membuat Danzo lumpuh jika tidak dilepas Kembali.

Boofs

Asap menyelimuti Hiruzen dan Merubahnya menjadi Chealsea. "Kau kalah~~ Ojii-San~." Danzo kemudian jatuh dari dahan Pohon dan Menabrak Tanah dengan keras.

Croots

Danzo seketika berubah menjadi Gumpalan darah saat menabrak Tanah membuat Chealsea kembali Waspada.

Deg!

Chealsea Pingsan saat Sebuah tangan memukul Tengkuknya dan terlihatlah Danzo yang Asli.

"Team yang benar-benar hebat."

.

.

.

Hiruzen Vs Team 11 and 14 Side...

30 Minutes Later...

Trank

Trank

Trank

Benturan Adu kenjutsu antara Akame, Kurome dan Hiruzen. (Akame tidak memakai pedang Murasame sehingga aman untuk Latihan, Kalau pakai Murasame nanti saat Hiruzen mengalah dengan Terkena sebuah Sayatan lalu mati kan Berabe...*Grin Fox)

Hiruzen yang Semakin terdesak melompat kebelakang dan melakukan Handseal. Naruto juga membuat Handseal...

Katon : Endan

Katon : Endan

Duaarh

Benturan Ke-2 Peluru api ini membuat Asap yang pekat.

Prokk prokk prokk

"Jadi kau bisa melakukan Jutsu ini ya Naruto." Puji Hiruzen. Naruto sendiri tersenyum kecil. "Tapi apa kau bisa Ini juga." Lanjut Hiruzen dengan Handseal cepat membuat Naruto sedikit Panik.

Katon : Karyuu Endan

Sebuah Naga api tercipta dan menembakan Peluru api yang sangat panas dan Kuat. Mine yang sudah siap dengan Pumpkinnya juga menembak...

Doorshh

Sebuah Laser dengan Diameter 1 Meter Menabrak Peluru api naga. Dan membuatnya mengalahlan Tekhnik itu lalu lurus keHiruzen.

Doton : Doryuheki

Sebuah Dinding Tanah melindungi Hiruzen dari Laser itu. Namun tidak sampai disitu saja...

Doton : Doryuudan

Katon : Karyuudan

Seekor Naga Tanah dan Naga Api melesat cepat ketim 11 dan 14. Esdeath melakukan Tekhnik terkuatnya saat ini sedangkan Naruto melakukan Handseal.

Hyokori no Ryuu

Raiton : Rairyuudan

Seekor Naga es menabrak Naga api dan Seekor Naga Petir menabrak Naga Tanah. Tabrakan ke-4 Jutsu Rank-A itu membuat Asap menutupi area sekitar.

Bruukh

Bruukh

Bruukh

Bruukh

Wuushh

Asap tadi menghilang Karena Sebuah Angin besar dari Tornado tak jauh dari mereka. Saat Asap menghilang sepenuhnya kini terlihat 5 Hiruzen dan 4 Temannya pingsan. Membuat Naruto dan Wave merasa Kalah.

"Apa kalian Menyerah." Tanya Hiruzen. Naruto dan Wave semakin geram lalu mereka berpandangan lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

'Walau nanti kami akan Pingsan selama 2 Minggu...' Batin Naruto.

'...Tapi ini setimpal dengan Keinginan Menjadi Kuat' Lanjut Batin Wave.

INCURSIO

GRAND CHARIOT

Pedang mereka berdua bersinar Terang. Dan dibelakang mereka Muncul 2 Sosok Raksasa berarmor Putih dan Biru. Dibelakang Naruto Kepala Sosok berarmor putih tersebut Retak dan Pecah memperlihatkan Kepala Naga Bermata 6 dan Bermulut dua (Kepala Osiris). Sedangkan kepala Sosok dibelakang Wave juga pecah memperlihatkan Kepala Mahkluk aneh berwarna biru (Kepala Obelisk). Kedua Mahkuk dengan Tinggi 20 Meter ini menutupi Badan Patner Masing-Masing menggunakan Tangan.

UntukKesekian Kalinya Hiruzen Terkejut atas Kemampuan Team yang dinamainya Team Night Raid berisi 12 Genin. Namun, Sungguh Pancaran kekuatan dari Kedua Mahkluk dibelakang Naruto dan Wave setingkat atau mungkin dibawah Kyuubi.

Dan pancaran Kekuatan dari Naruto dan Wave sudah setara dengan Anbu Elit. Bahkan Prodigy Klan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sishui saja saat Umur 13Tahun mereka Hanya Setara Jounin Elit. Dan ini Bahkan Naruto dan Wave yang Umur 12 Tahun saja sudah memecah Rekor Hatake Kakashi yang saat itu berumur 13 Tahun dab Setingkat Anbu Elit akibat membangkitkan Mata Kutukan Uchiha Madara. Yang bahkan Pemilik Murni Sharingan aka Uchiha Clan hanya 2 Orang yang memilki mata Mangekyo Sharingan.

Lamunan Hiruzen berhenti saat Danzo, 12 Anbu Elit dan ... Namikaze Minato datang.

"Ada apa ini ? Siapa 2 orang itu ? Dan apa kedua Mahkluk itu ?" Tanya Minato beruntun. Hiruzen hanya mengehela Napas lalu menoleh pada Minato.

"Kami sedang Melakukakan Uji coba Team 11,12,13 dan 14 pantas atau tidak menjadi Genin... 2 Orang itu adalah Uchiha Naruto dan Wave... Untuk kedua Mahkluk itu aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Jawab Hiruzen jujur kemudian Menoleh pada Rombongan Anbu. "4 dari Kalian tolog buat Kekai 'Yonkakusei Warui' untuk menahan Kedua Anak itu dan..." Hiruzen Menoleh (Lagi) pada Danzo. "... Danzo Bantu aku untuk melawan kedua Anak itu."

"Hn."

"Aku juga ik-"

"Kau disini saja Minato biar aku dan Danzo yang mengurus Murid Kami." Ucap Hiruzen memotong Minato. Minato Ragu tapi akhirnya dia mengalah.

"Baiklah."

"Kalian Menjauhlah." Perintah Danzo.

4 Anbu sudah berada Diposisi Masing-Masing lalu melakukan Handseal yang sama.

Yonkakusei Warui

Sebuah Kekai Tembus Pandang berwarna Hijau muncul dan membentuk Persegi sekaligus mengurung Hiruzen, Danzo, Wave dan Naruto. Kekai dengan Luas 900 M² (Panjang 30 M dan Lebar 30 M) dan Tinggi 30 Meter.

Hiruzen dan Danzo menatap Tajam kedua Mahkluk Raksasa itu. Tapi tiba-tiba...

Boffth

Kedua Mahkuk itu menghilang dengan kepulan asap dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Wave (Masih pakai Armor) yang sedang diam. Tiba-Tiba Wave terbang tinggi dan mengangkat 1 tangannya keatas yang mengumpulkan Energi berwarna biru ditangannya. Hiruzen Menyipitkan mata saat Naruto menghilang tanpa bergerak. Walau samar dia bisa merasakan Naruto berada didekatnya dan mencoba menyerangnya.

"Menghindar." Ucapan Danzo terlambat Karena saat ini Naruto telah muncul dibelakang Hiruzen dab mengayunkan Tombaknya dari atas. Danzo melompat Jauh 10 Meter.

Braakhh

Duaarh

Hiruzen Melakukan Kawarimi sehingga membuat Tombak tadi memukul keras Kayu itu hingga hancur berlebur dan dilanjutkan ketanah yang menyebabkan Lubang 2 Meter dengan diameter 9 Meter.

Glek

'Seperti Pukulan Tsunade-Hime'

Grand Cannon

Sebuah Laser Biru besar mengarah pada Danzo yang sedang diatas Pohon.

Blaarh

Hutan semakin Hancur parah akibat serangan Wave yang mudah membakar Kayu hingga menyebabkan Kebakaran Hutan.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu : King Enma

Boofth

Muncul Kuchiyose kesayangan Hiruzen aka King Enma.

"Hiruzen kau selalu memanggilku disaat-saat yang tidak tepat..." Keluh King Enma. "... Saat penyerangan Kyuubi aku sedang Mengikuti Jamuan Besar Pisang Raksasa dan saat ini aku harusnya Sedang bersenang-senang dengan Para Gadis hah Nasib-Nasib." Sungguh Keluhan King enma membuat Hiruzen dan Danzo sweatdrop.

"Danzo , Enma kita gunakan Jutsu Gabungan Api, Air dan Angin pada Siarnor Biru dulu lalu, Kita gunakan Fuinjutsu Rank-A 'Sankalika Fuin' pada siarmor putih , Mengerti."

"Hn."

"Aku Mengerti."

Grand Cannon

Duaarh

Wave mendarat ditanah sesudah melakukan Teknik yang sama seperti tadi. Tapi Targetnya tadi kini telah mengepungnya dari ketiga sisi lalu Hiruzen, Danzo dan King Enma melakukan Handseal.

Katon : Ryuuka

Futon : Kamikaze

Suiton : Suiryuudan

Hiruzen Mengeluarkan Semburan Api, Danzo mengeluarkan Tornado Angin dan King Enma membuat 2 Naga Air.

Tornado yang terkena Semburan api berubah menjadi Tornado Api yangditengah- tengahnya ada Wave. 2 Naga air lalu berputar mengelilingi Tornado Api dan Bertabrakan dengan Wave yang membuat Ledakan Besar.

Duaarhh

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Udah lama gak Update Bro. Disini saya mengubah Incursio Naruto itu didiami Dewa Naga Langit, Osiris. Grand Chariot Wave didiami dewa Naga Bumi, Obelisk. Tinggal 1 Dewa Naga lagi yaitu Dewa Naga Matahari, RA. Akan aku sembunyikan terlebih dahulu.

So Have Fun

Review...?no

.


End file.
